Jacklyn Stewart?
by hannah bolton
Summary: What happens when Miley and the gang finds out that Jackson has a twin?Will she find out Miley's secret?And what if she has a secret of her own?Please R and R. Some Moliver and Some Laskson. My cousin's first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

My cousin wrote this, and it's her first fan fic. So, hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1

School has just let out for the summer. Jackson just finished 11th grade, and Miley, Lily, and Oliver just finished 9th grade. Hannah Montana was having a school's out concert on the last day of May in Malibu, Ca. where Miley lives. It was three days before the concert, and Miley and Lily were watching TV in the living room. Nothing was really on so Lily turned it off.

"I can't believe that the first weekday we're off school, there's nothing on. " Miley said to herself.

"I want to go to the beach." said Lily.

"O.k.," said Miley, "let's go."

They were about to go upstairs to get their bathing suits when Robbie Ray walked in the room. "Before you do that bud," he said, "I have some exciting news to tell you."

"What is it, Daddy?" Miley asked.

"You know your Hannah concert that is going to be in three days? Well, it is going to be your biggest yet. It sold out long time ago. I just found out on the phone." Robbie said.

"That is so awesome!" Miley said excitedly.

"Yeah, it is!!" Lily agreed.

"What's so awesome?" Jackson asked coming down the stairs.

"The school's out concert is gonna be her biggest yet!" Lily said.

"Woo hoo." Jackson said.

"Jackson!!!" Miley said annoyed.

"Smoken Oken's here!" Oliver said coming in the back door.

"Hey, what's up?" Jackson said.

"Guess what Oliver? The school's out concert is gonna be Hannah's biggest yet!" Miley said.

"Wow!" Oliver said, "I came over to see if you guys wanna come to the beach with me."

"That was where me and Miley were going." Lily said.

"Me too." Jackson said.

"O.k., let's go then." Oliver said.

So Miley and Lily got their bathing suits and they all went to the beach.

A/N: My cousin (who is writing this) is going to be talking the rest of this story. I know, it's a short chapter. They are going to meet Jacklyn in chapter 2 or 3, I don't know yet. Tell me how you like it or dislike it. Either way, please R and R. Oh, and tell me if you have any ideas. I hope you guys liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, risingstar9328. Alright, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

In Franklin, Tn.

Jacklyn Swivels was last minute packing in her room because she and her family were moving to Malibu, Ca.

"Why do I have to move?" she asked herself frustrated, "Why do I have to move away from music city?"(Franklin is about 20 minutes south of Nashville.) She just moved her head from side to side and turned around to see her mom standing in the doorway.

"Jacklyn, honey, I know you don't want to move, but you'll meet new friends. Besides, you have the whole summer before school starts. And Irene will be alright, o.k.?" Her mom said.

"O.k. mom." Jacklyn said, and they hugged each other. Jacklyn took one last look around, and went outside to the car. They were going to the airport because they were flying to California and they had already shipped their stuff there. Jacklyn was going in the 12th grade, and she was adopted. (She knew it too.) Her little brother was going in the 8th grade and was not adopted. They were moving because of their dad's job. Jacklyn and her little brother, Josh, had said goodbye to their friends Friday and Saturday. It was late Sunday night, and the airplane didn't get there until Monday. They slept on the plane, so Jacklyn and Ricky were eager to do something when they got there.

When they got to their new house, Sally (their mom) said, "I think our new next door neighbors are going to the beach. Why don't you go to the beach too?"

So they went over to say hi to their new neighbors.

* * *

"Hey look, your new neighbors are coming over." Lily said as they came out the backdoor to go to the beach.

"Or at least their kids."Oliver said.

"I wish our other neighbor would move." Miley said with annoyment.

"Yeah, he pampers his dog!" Jackson said emphasizing the last word.

Jackson's P.O.V.

Our new neighbor's kids came up, a girl and a boy. The girl was around my age, and the boy looked two years younger than Miley. The girl looked like a Kristin, and he looked like a, well, let's say a, a Ricky. There we go, a Ricky. Anyways, talking about names, I hope my Dad doesn't get their names mixed up. Here lately, he has been calling Miley "Jacklyn", and then saying my name to cover it up, to make it look like he called her my name on accident. It's really weird. Oh, let me describe what our new neighbors look like. The girl, oh my gosh! She looks exactly like me in female form. She has the same hair color, the same eye color, the same everything. Her hair is really curly and long. The boy has dark hair, and green eyes.

"Hi. We just moved into the house right next to yours," the girl said, "This is my little brother Ricky. Oh, and my name is Jacklyn."

My mouth wanted to drop wide open when she said her name, but I managed to keep it shut.

A/N: So, how do you all like it? It's my first cliff hanger! (Is it good?) Oh, and do any of you know when is Jackson's, Miley's, Lily's, Oliver's, or Robbie Ray's birthday? Please R and R. I would like to have 5, maybe 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in while. I've been kinda busy lately, I'm on vacation in one state and I live in another state that is 2 hours away.(that's not much) Anyways, thanks a lot for the reviews. Oh, and to clear up some confusion, Jackson does not know he has a twin, but Jacklyn knows that she has a twin.. Oh, and I can't believe that nobody picked up something in chapter 2 when Jacklyn's mom tells her "and Irene will be alright." Well, here's the next chapter, and I will try to make it longer.

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V.

"Not to be rude or anything, but, what's your last name?" Miley asked Jacklyn.

"It's Swivels, and I'm going into 12th grade and Ricky is going into 8th grade, and we moved here from Franklin, TN." Jacklyn said.

"Oh, me and my two best friends here, Lily and Oliver, are going into 10th grade, and my big brother here, Jackson, is going into the same grade as you are, 12th grade." Miley said.

"Hey, you two wanna come to the beach with us, I wanna hurry up and catch some waves." Lily said.

"Sure." Jacklyn answered.

"Yeah, awesome!" Ricky said.

So, they began to walk to the beach when Miley came back because Jackson was still standing in the doorway.

"Jackson, come on." she said, "What's wrong?" she said in a lower voice when she saw Jackson's face.

"I don't know, Miles. There's just something about Jacklyn besides the name, but the name, you know how Dad sometimes calls you Jacklyn here lately?" he asked.

"Yeah." Miley said like he should know she already knows.

"Well, maybe a Jacklyn was somebody from his past. I mean, didn't she say she was from Franklin, TN. Maybe Dad knew she was coming here." Jackson said.

"What are you up to, Jackson?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know." he admitted it.

"Well, come on, let's go to the beach before the rest of the group notice that we are missing." Miley said.

"O.k." Jackson agreed.

When they got there, they saw Lily, Oliver, Jacklyn, and Ricky waiting for them at a table near Rico's.

"I was beginning to wonder where you two were. We saved you some ice cream. Then we all can go surfing/swimming, and then we can tan." Lily said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Miley said.

When they were eating ice cream, Amber and Ashley came up screaming at the top of their lungs. And, of course, everybody at the table covered their ears.

"What are you screaming about?" Jacklyn asked.

"Oh, hi new kid. Do you know you are hanging out with these losers?" Amber asked.

"you didn't answer my question." Jacklyn said.

Amber made a face, rolled her eyes, and then said, "Me and Ashley have two front row seat tickets to the Hannah Montana 'school's out' concert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you losers are not going. Sorry, new kids, but we only won two tickets. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and they screamed some more.

"Don't pay any attention to them, they are meanies," Miley whispered to Jacklyn, and then said louder to Amber and Ashley, "Yes we are going. Because I AM" Lily nugded her just in time, "I mean I have a, a rich uncle. Yeah, that's it. And he gave me and Jackson 3 front row seat tickets and back stage packages each. We are taking Lily, Oliver, and the new kids, Jacklyn and her brother, Ricky. Our uncle gives us presents every once in a while." Amber and Ashley had their mouths dropped wide open. Jackson and Oliver took Ricky, and escaped. They decided to leave the girls alone and in the mean time, catch some waves.

Ashley was the first one to recover. She said, "Whatever. Oh, and do you know who is singing with Hannah Montana?"

"No, who?" Miley asked. She and Lily were eager to know.

"That isn't going to help us, Ashley." Amber said.

"I know. So, they're gonna find out anyways, since they are going to be at the concert anyways." Ashley said back.

"Or are they?" Amber questioned.

"Oh, come on, please can I tell them?" Ashley begged.

"Oh, o.k., if you stop begging." Amber said.

"You know that other pop star from Franklin, TN., Irene Reign? Well, she is going to be singing with Hannah Montana!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ashley happly said.

"What?!?!?" the three girls said at the same time.

"Yep, that's right. Irene Reign! I'v been wanting to see her for a long time!! Well, if you'll excuse us, we have to get ready for the concert. See you there. If you are ready going." Amber said, and they walked off.

Miley got up, and walked one way, talking into her cell phone. When she got far enough so Jacklyn or anybody else couldn't here her. "Daddy?" she talked into her cell phone. "Yes, darling?" the other line said. "Is Hannah really going to sing with Irene Reign?" she asked, hoping he would say 'yes'. "Yes, darling." he said. "O.k., thank you, bye!" she said and hung up her phone.

Right after Miley got up, Jacklyn got up and went the other way towards the bathrooms. Lily decided to follow Jacklyn. "Hey, Mom, is Irene going to be singing with Hannah Montana?" "I know that's great, but I'm Irene Reign and I'm supposed to go with my new friends to the Hannah concert."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was in shock. She went back to the table to wait for Miley to come back.

A/N: How do you like that one? I have to have 10, 15 reviews before I continue.(Please?) Now do you get the idea of "Irene"? Oh, and be sure to check out my other story. It's a oneshot. Please R and R.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! So, here it is, chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Where we left off at was when Lily was returning to the table to wait for Miley. She couldn't believe what Jacklyn had just said. Then she saw Miley coming back.

"So?" Lily pretended she didn't know that Hannah was going to be singing with Irene.

"Well," Miley said, "I AM singing with Irene Reign! Isn't that great?" She said excitedly until she saw her best friend's face. "What's the matter, Lily?"

Lily looked around, then said, "Miley, I have something very important to tell you."

"What?" Miley said.

"Well," Lily began, then she saw Jacklyn coming to the table, "I'll tell you later." Lily whispered to Miley.

"Why?" Miley whispered back, "And why are we whispering?"

Lily just ignored her and turned around to face Jacklyn. "Oh, hi Jacklyn. We were starting to wonder where you were." Then Miley understood.

"Oh, I had to go to the bathroom." Jacklyn made up an excuse quickly.

Then Jackson, Oliver, and Ricky coming down the stairs. "Man, that was fun!" Ricky said.

"You said it!" Oliver said.

"Ricky, we have to go." Jacklyn said.

"O.k.," Ricky said, "Tomorrow?" he asked the guys.

"You got it." Jackson replied.

"Come on, let's go." Jacklyn said to Ricky, then to the girls, "See you tomorrow, Miley. You too, Lily."

"See ya, Jacklyn." the two girls said. Then Jacklyn and Ricky left.

"Oh, hey, I'm going to go home and get my new surfboard and show it to you. It is so cool. I'll be right back." Oliver said and left.

"OK, I'm going to go swimming in my hot tub for a few minutes." Jackson said more to himself because Oliver had already left. But before he could leave, his eyes fell on Lily. He couldn't help but stare for a few minutes. "Man, when can I ever find the courage to tell her that I like her. No, I don't like her, I LOVE her. I can't help it. Better go before she or Miley notice me, staring at her." Jackson said in his head.

"OK, now that we're alone, I can tell you." Lily said.

"Ok, spill." Miley was anxious to know what it was.

"You know how you are Hannah Montana?" she whispered, "Well, Jacklyn Swivels is Irene Reign."

"Na a." Miley couldn't believe it, "How do you know?"

"Well, I heard her on the phone with her mom, and she did not go to the bathroom. She called her mom and said, 'Mom, is Irene really going to sing with Hannah Montana?' and 'I know that's great, but I'm Irene Reign, and I'm supposed to go with my new friends to the Hannah concert.' and that's all I heard. That is the reason why she looked the most shocked when Ashley told us that Irene was going to sing with Hannah."

"Wow, and I thought I had problems." Miley said.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean it that way." Miley cleared it up, "I meant that she has to go to the concert with us, and sing there too."

"Well, don't you have to too?" Lily asked.

"Ya got me there." Miley said.

Miley's POV

"Hey, wanna catch some waves with me, Miles?" Lily asked me.

"Ah, sure, I'll be right there." I said back.

"OK, I'm just going to go change in the bathroom." She said as she was going to the bathrooms. I just sat there for a few minutes, lost in my thoughts. There was another person like me, living the double life. I still couldn't believe that Jacklyn was Irene Reign. Well, what am I supposed to expect? I mean, wasn't Lily and Oliver surprised when I told them that I was Hannah Montana? I guess I better go change before Lily comes out here for me.

Oliver's POV

I ran to my house to get my cool new surfboard to show Jackson. When I was almost there, for some random reason, my thoughts turned to Miley. How beautiful she was, and how I loved her so, and I must have been smiling without a care, because someone who was walking stopped and asked if something was wrong, and I said, 'No, everything is perfect.' in my imagination, I thought. 'Well, I can see that.' he said and walked away. I didn't give a care what other people thought right now, I was thinking about Miley, my best friend, and soon to be my girlfriend, if I can finds the courage to ask her out. And then everything would be great. OK, snap out of it Oken, I have to get back to the beach with my new surfboard soon, or Jackson would wonder what I'm doing. So, I ran into my house, and grabbed my new surfboard, and ran back to the beach with it under my arm.

A/N: So, how do you like it? Anyways, I promise there is going to be Moliver and maybe Lackson in the next chapter. Sorry I didn't get it up any sooner, I'm working on a new story. Please R and R. And tell me if you have any ideas. Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I haven't been able to update because I've been busy. OK, thanks for the reviews, Here you guys go, Chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Jackson returned from his swim in his hot tub to find the girls sitting on their beach towels talking to each other.

Lily's POV

"So, um, I have to tell you something else." I finally got the courage to tell Miley that I have a crush, a big crush, on her, her BROTHER.

"OK, shoo." Miley said to me.

Regular POV

"Well," she said not knowing that Jackson was right behind them, "I, well, I kinda have a big crush on Jackson."

Miley looked at Lily with a start, "Lily, you don't mean Jackson my brother, do you? And remember that we promised each other after I told you that I was Hannah Montana that we weren't going to keep any secrets from each other."

"Yes I remember, and yes, Miley, I do mean your brother." Lily told her.

Jackson was shocked, suprised, and happy all at the same time.

Then Miley remembered something, and the expression on her face changed. "Lily, I have a confession to make too."

Jackson was like, oh boy, who does Miles have a crush on?

"What?" Lily said.

"I, well I, um, uh," Miley shuttered.

"What? Just to me." Lily said.

"Oh, OK. I have big crush on, on, on, on Oliver." Miley said nervously.

**"WHAT?"** Lily exclaimed.

"I know, and you thought that I would be that suprised when you told me that you have a big crush on my brother." Miley said.

"OK, OK, sorry." Lily rolled her eyes, "but, you have a crush on Oliver? Does he know?"

"No!!!!!!!!! Of course not. What do you think?" Miley acted surprised.

Jackson silently walked backward away from them, letting them talk about whatever. Then Oliver came back with his new surfbaord.

"You'll never guess what I heard Miley and Lily say." Jackson said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You know how you have a crush on Miley and I have a crush on Lily?" Jackson said.

"Yeah."

"Well, they just confessed to each other that Lily has a crush on me, and Miley has a crush on you!"

"Wha6t? No way! That is so awesome." Oliver said.

"Yeah." Jackson agreed.

"We got to get together with the girls sometime." Oliver planned.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Jackson said.

"Oh, look at my surfbaord. Isn't it so cool?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, it is." Jackson said looking, no staring at it.

Oliver recognized this, that Jackson was staring at it. Oliver thought over something for several minutes, then decided on this: "Hey, dude. You can borrow it for a day or two. But take good care of her."

"Awesome! Oh, I will. I'll take care of her like she was mine!" Jackson said, then he took the surfboard and went home. Oliver then saw that the girls were getting up.

"Oh, Miley. Can I go to your house and get my flip flops?' Lily was saying.

"Lily, you know you can. My house is like your house too." Miley said, "I'm gonna stay here for a while, but you can go ahead and get them."

"Ok, well see ya tomorrow!"

"See ya Lily!" Miley said.

After Lily was gone, Oliver thought that then was the perfect time to make his move, now that he knew she liked him too. He came up to Miley and said, "Hey."

Miley looked up and said, "Hey, Oliver,"

"Is this seat taken?" Oliver referred to an extra towel next to Miley.

"Oh, no, you can sit there." Miley said.

So, Oliver sat down and after a few minutes he said, "So, um, Miley. I need some advice from you."

"OK." Miley said slowly.

"I found out earlier today that a girl I like, likes me too. But she doesn't know that I know that she likes me, and she also doesn't know that I like her. But I really want to tell her but I don't know how.

"Well, I don't know, I would just..." Oliver stop her with a kiss. "So, you found out. How?" Miley said.

"It doesn't matter now." Oliver said and they kissed again. They watched the sunset.

**A/N: OK, hope you liked that one. I'll update ASAP. Please R and R.**


End file.
